Can She Save Them?
by WestCoastIsHome
Summary: Sam lives in SanFran after another acideint.She keeps on having dreams about her two precious horses getting hurt, so she goes back to Riverbend with a few suprises along the way.Who is her son?
1. Going Back

An eighteen-year-old Sam awoke one night with her black hair plastered to her forehead, she had made a decision, she, Samantha Forester, was going home. Going home. Home was a place she hadn't been too for at least six years, a place called Riverbend Ranch in Nevada.

Sam knew something was wrong. She may not be an innocent looking cowgirl any more but she knew something was wrong. Sam also knew she would not be able to rest until she knew that Tempest was okay running with her father's herd. Tempest's father had been Sam's horse, Blackie. He had become the Phantom, as local people liked to call him when Blackie was set free during a terrible accident when Sam was riding him when she was younger, Blackie, years after the accident, still remembered and recognized Sam and his special name.

When Sam arrived home they were in for a huge surprise. Sam no longer wore cowboy boots and a cowboy hat; she had long since dyed her beautiful long auburn hair black because she could no longer stand the painful reminder that comes whenever she visits her Aunt Sue's grave that the two people that shared the same hair as her were dead. Sam had now transformed herself into the stereotypical punk rocker. She was the lead singer in a band called Death Before Dishonor, was a bartender when the band wasn't playing, Sam had a ton of piercings, tongue, lip, eyebrows, her ears were filled completely, and her belly button. She had three tattoos. One on her hip of a horse to remind her of her past, a black rose wrapped around a blood red heart on her back and a microphone on her calf. Sam was one of the top drag racers in San Francisco and that was how she won her most recent car. A dark blue Ferrari Enzo.

Sam decided, when she called the air line, that she wanted to surprise every one and not call ahead first. Everything was set. Her flight would leave in two days time, and she would ship her car out today, it would arrive the same day as her.

Samsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsam

On the plane Sam was sitting by a tan boy with short hair that was probably jelled up. He looked strangely familiar but she just couldn't place it, out of habit though Sam started to play with her tongue ring. "Hey, I'm Sam," Sam said as she flashed him the flirtiest grin she could muster.

"Quinn Ely," the man replied with a smile. Sam was speechless no wonder she thought she knew him!

When Sam regained her voice she yelled out very loudly and very high pitched. "Quinny Bear," Sam knew it was him but since it was taking him so long to answer maybe she made a mistake.

"Sammy Whammy?" Quinn answered probably surprised by Sam's new look. "Wow, you look . . . wow," Quinn said completely speechless. _It's kind of cute,_ Sam thought.

"Thanks, so what have you been doing over the past six years?" Sam asked a little guilty, because the only people she kept up with in Nevada was Darrell. Sam and Darrell talked about everything together from boys and girls to who was fucked the most. Sam always won, but who's counting?

"Nothing really, I got a part time job and Phil's fill up, and I hoping to make it in to the music business, I'm hoping to be an agent." Quinn said really happy to see that at least someone was interested in what he wanted to do. "Actually that was why I was in San Francisco. I was seeing if I could do an internship with one of them," Quinn said, very in to the subject. You could see the twinkle in his when he talked about his future.

"Well, did you get one?" Sam asked, excited for him.

"Actually I did. The band is called Death Before Dishonor, I heard some of their songs and they're amazing," Quinn said very happy about his accomplishments. "What about you?"

"Well, as you know I changed my physical appearance, but I also joined a band and I bartend on the days the band doesn't play," Sam answered a little nervous because Quinn was the new intern for her agent.

"Cool, what band are you in, maybe I've heard of them?" Quinn asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm the lead singer in Death Before Dishonor," Sam answered quietly.

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Yep, as a potato," Sam answered, in her most serious tone she could muster.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you I'm the new intern, Quinn Ely," he said while smiling during the whole exchange.

"And I am the lead singer Sam Forester," Sam said also smiling.

" Ha-ha now that that's over with let's get buckled the planes going to land in 5" Sam said noticing the seat belt sign going on.

Samsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsam

"Wow." Quinn whistled under his breath. "Sam, this is your car?" Quinn asked, a lot of doubt in his voice.

"Of course it is silly, whose car did you think it was Michael Jackson's?" Sam said, laughing at Quinn's stunned expression.

"No, no, it's just . . . wow. It's awesome," Quinn answered, still shocked.

"Come on, get in," Sam said, while she hit the unlock button on her precious Enzo. They both started to walk to the passenger side first. Sam got there and held out the keys to Quinn, who wordlessly took them and, without asking questions, with the worry of not being able to drive it anymore, and got into the driver side of the car and started it. He could hear the soft purr of the engine as he started it.

"Just be careful with my baby," Sam said, not even worried about what was going to happen to her car. After all she had enough money to fix it from the mustang Sam sold last week.

"Since your letting me drive, you get to pick the music," Quinn said, smiling.

"Okay, how about one of the band's CD's, so you get a better feel of our music."

As they started to get closer to Riverbend Ranch Sam started to get nervous. What if they didn't want her there? What if they hated her for leaving and not returning any of their phone calls? What if they told her to go die in the bottom of a well?

"Who's that?" Sam asked, as she pointed to a 56' black Ford Mustang with a dent in the front on the right hand side. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! Stop the car," Sam recognized one of the guys standing there, in fact she kept a picture of him in her wallet. Quinn not knowing where the problem was, slammed his foot on the brakes so hard his head went flying in to the steering wheel, all that was to be heard was the sudden crunch that his nose made on impact.

"WHAT THE HELL QUINN?! THIS IS MY BRAND NEW CAR!" Sam yelled getting out of the car.

DPOV

Just our fucking luck, on the way back from the fucking bar my fucking car decides to fucking brake the fuck down. The most kick ass shit car drove by and oh my fucking god it was a fucking Enzo. The only person that I know that drives an Enzo is Sammy and she hasn't been home in six fucking years. And I mean Sammy is fucking hot, and I would totally fuck her as soon as her flight landed. The Enzo came to a stop and Sammy stepped out of the passenger side door while yelling her fucking head off. "WHAT THE HELL QUINN?! THIS IS MY BRAND NEW CAR!"

"Fuck Sammy where the hell is a fucking binder when I fucking need one!" I yelled while laughing.

"Oh my fucking god Darrell," Sam asked as she started running towards him.

"I kept that picture you sent me in my wallet all the time whenever I need a reminder of family I take out your fucking picture and look at it," Sam said even though it was muffled for the fact that her face was resting on his chest with his arms around her waist.

"Well, well, well, so Darrell finally has a girlfriend, and must I say she is fucking hot," Sam and Darrell broke apart as a boy about sixteen with vibrant red hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Is that him?" Sam asked, Darrell with a questioning look in her eyes, thinking hopefully that it's her little brother Cody. Darrell nodded yes. Sam smiled happily and ran over to her little brother.

"I don't know who you are but I sure love this," Cody grinned down at her. "But I hope you don't mind lowering your head down so instead of kissing my cheek you could be kissing something else and maybe even sucking on it." Cody said as he started to suck on her neck. Darrell who was watching the whole exchange started to laugh his head off.

**Disclamer-I do not own any of the characters Terry Fariley does i do on the other hand own Brandon and Josh. I give all the credit to Five Finger Death Punch for the song Death Before Dishoner. this story is co- writtten my my colose and personl friend and my beta Double I 4 My Guyz. **


	2. I will get you later

_Previously:_

"_I don't know who you are but I sure love this," Cody grinned down at her. "But I hope you don't mind lowering your head down so instead of kissing my cheek you could be kissing something else and maybe even sucking on it." Cody said as he started to suck on her neck. Darrell who was watching the whole _exchange started to laugh his head off.

"Lil' bro I really don't fucking think that you want to fuck your fucking sister," Darrell manage to get out between burst of laughter. Cody had the deer-in-head lights look plastered on his face.

"What the hell? Sam!?" Cody yelled, bringing her into a bone-crushing-lack-of–breathing-I-love-you-to-death hug. Sam, still sickened at the fact that her brother thought of sleeping with her, hugged him back.

"Damn Cody, you're the youngest and you still get all the hot babes," Josh yelled as he stepped out from the backseat of the car.

"Yeah, well, Cody thought so too, at first," Darrell said, as he came up behind Sam and put his arm around her.

"What's the problem then?" Brandon yelled, leaning against the car.

"Oh, well it would be incest then wouldn't it?" Quinn said, as he came up behind them trying to stay as far from Sam as possible.

"I'm not done with you yet," Sam warned, as she started toward Quinn.

"It's not like I planned to break my nose!" Quinn whined, as he started to back away in surrender, no one could take him serious with pieces of tissue stuffed in his nose.

"WELL I DAMN WELL DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK!" Sam yelled just before she slapped him.

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I FUCKING PLANNED TO BREAK MY FUCKING NOSE AND GET BLOOD ALL OVER ONE OF THE BEST CAR'S I'VE EVER DROVE," Quinn snapped, starting to get angry.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE?" The last guy in the car stumbled out, drunk and annoyed. _Not_ a good combo, _especially_ for this particular guy.

SPOV

Everybody shut up as a dark skinned guy came stumbling out of the car. And I mean dead silence. This guy had no shirt on. He had two tattoos that I could see. The first was of a lasso around a black horse's neck and the horse was rearing. It covered his chest. A ring of thorns wrapped around one of his very muscular upper left arm. My mouth was hanging open, catching flies he appeared. I mean, what else can you do when the perfect bad boy hottie just appears in your path? Stare, drool, pinch yourself, make sure you're not dreaming and repeat process.

"Nothing really, I'm sure you remember Sammy," Darrell replied, as he took it upon himself to re-introduce them, "And I'm sure you remember Jake."`

"Wait, no!_ You_ can't be Jake!" I sputtered out, confused and completely sure of myself. "Jake, well Jake's not as hot as you. In fact, Jake's not hot at all. He's _just_ . . . Jake."

"Well, if I'm not Jake, then you can't be Sam," The guy slurred while chuckling lightly to himself.

"Why?" I asked, not really sure why this guy that was _supposedly _Jake was saying I can't be myself, which I obviously am. Myself, I mean.

"Cuz' you don't have da innocent look tat Sam does," The guy said, quite happy with himself that he could say what he wanted and make it understandable.

"You want to know what, you fucking bastard? I'm the fucking one and only Samantha fucking Forester, so you can just shut the fuck up," I snapped starting to get really fucking pissed.

"Anyway Sammy, do you think you want to go to the fire at our place tonight?" Cody interrupted, not even thinking about that whole 'our place.'

"Aw shit, you guys are the only ones that know that I'm fucking back," I muttered, realizing that not only would I have to face my father and Bryanna, but I will now have to face everyone at the fire. Since it _is_ Nevada it's probably going to be all of the neighbors too.

"Cody, Darrell ya'll want to go with me?" I asked, already knowing the answer. They'd be out of their minds to say no to riding in an Enzo, I mean come on it's almost every man's dream come true. The only thing that would make the dream better would be beer and a hot chick inside the dream car.

Samsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsam

General POV

Quinn started to pout like he did nothing wrong. He thought, no, he _knew_, he should still have the privilege to drive the Enzo. Well, he'd thought too soon. It was like Sam could read his mind because as soon as he'd thought it, she turned to glare at him. The phrase if looks could came to everybody's mind.

Darrell took a deep breath and said, "Can I dri-"

"NO!" Sam yelled, offended that he would even _think_ of asking and scared for her baby. It was going to take so long for to get the blood smell and stains out and that was just Quinn. Whatever Darrell did would be ten times worse.

As they began to near the ranch, Sam started to think about turning around right then and there. Cody seemed to pick up on her mood and started to rub circles on her back while whispering encouraging things in her ear. As the car stopped and they got out of the car both Darrell and Cody came up behind her. Cody wrapped his arm around her shoulders, gave her a kiss on the cheek and let his lips linger so he could tell her everything would be alright in the most brotherly way possible. Darrell went to wrap his arm around her waist and dipped his hand in her back pocket to squeeze her ass instead, while he bending down to capture her lips in a kiss that soon ended when Cody tackled Darrell which was soon broken up by Sam. She yelled so loud, she was surprised she didn't break anyone's eardrums.

"Cody, Darrell mind introducing us to your girlfriend?" Bryanna asked sweetly, though she was confused about the fact that Cody and Darrell were sharing a girlfriend. _I_ _mean who would date Darrell and his greasy never washed hair, and ferociously horrendously smelling self. _Darrell and Cody's heads shot up so fast they clinked together.

"Girlfriend?!" Cody and Darrell yelled at the same time, surprised looks on both faces.

"That's disgusting," Cody yelled, his face reminding those who were present of a young child who had raw goat heart placed in front of him and told that it was going to be his supper for the next five years.

"Actually I wouldn't mind," Darrell murmured, a faraway look in his glazed eyes.

"Dude! That's my _sister_!" Cody yelled at Darrell, completely grossed out.

"Sister?!" Bryanna, Wyatt and Grace cried at the same time. Grace's face was stunned, Bryanna was euphoric and Wyatt's face was unreadable.

"Yeah . . ." Sam said slowly, not believing how incredibly awkward this was." Hey guys, it's Sam, I guess these two idiots already let that slip," Sam responded with a shy giggle. "And disgusting? Cody! I mean, I know I am your sister and all but it wasn't all that long ago that you were thinking the same thing," Sam growled, as she rounded on him.

Cody backed away in fear. He did not want to face Sam's wrath, luckily he was saved by his mother, father and grandmother rushing toward her and soon Sam was surrounded. Catching his eye before she was completely dragged away, Sam mouthed, "I _will_ get you later."

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the charters besides Brandon and Josh. This story is co-written by one of my close and personal friends Double I 4 My Guyz. Who also happens to be my beta. Also please review with who you think I should put Sam with.**


	3. Oh Shit

_Previously _

"_Daddy," Sam whispered, her throat clogging up. She had nothing else to say, she could think of nothing else to say. How could she explain to her father, the first man she'd ever loved that she came back because of a dream about a horse? How could she tell him that in the few years she had been in San Fran, that although she thought about him, those thoughts were few and far between? How could she tell him that the reason she stopped returning her calls wasn't because they made her so homesick it hurt, but because it was easier not too? How could she tell him that she was too busy screwing guys, drinking and drag racing to return his calls? Easy, she couldn't._

Sam stood, breaking out of her grandmother's grasp to go to her father. With his arms around her she felt like a little girl again. Her father was still the strong, silent man she remembered him as, but her was older, and it was easy to see. He didn't look as old as Dallas, but he was beginning to grey, slightly and he was more bowlegged. He had more lines on his tanned face, but in her eyes he had not changed.

"I missed you so much daddy," That was all she could bring herself to say, and it made her feel less guilty. And it's not like she was lying, in the rare moments her father crossed her mind, she missed him terribly.

"Whose car is that out there?" Bryan asked, as he walked into the kitchen, stopped dead in his tracks stared at the rock goddess in front of him as she had stared at the drunken hottie earlier. "Well well, well. Who do we have here? You must be new. I'm Bryan," he stated in a 'seductive' voice.

"I know who you are, and I'm not new. Just improved." Sam informed the bewildered Bryan.

"Look, I would _know_ if someone as hot as you lived _anywhere_ near here. And, you're the hottest person to live around here since Rachel Slocum moved away."

Cody and Darrell, who were standing behind Sam, demonstrated getting their heads cut off while shaking afore mentioned heads madly. Bryan, however, did not get the clue, and in a matter of seconds he was on the floor, knocked out cold by Sam. This was Quinn's cue to enter the room.

He stared, dazed, at his favourite brother, who was currently curled on the floor. "Should I come back later?" He stammered, having already decided on making a run for it.

"No, no. Stay Quinn, I could start a collection of unconscious Ely's on my kitchen floor." Sam smiled at him, and then stopped. She knew that she hadn't been to Riverbend in years, but usually someone would scold her. Maybe they understood she was a young woman now, and needed freedom, but she didn't think so. Maybe they were so happy that she was back that they decided to let some things slide. Or, and this was the most likely, the Ely's really deserved it.

Quinn took one look at Sam and turned to run and ran right into Brandon and Josh who were coming in the door. They looked at Quinn's face, Sam's murderous look and the unconscious Bryan and continued walking into the room, forcing Quinn to move closer to Sam. Quinn, on a desperate attempt to save his life, hit the floor on his knees at Sam's feet, looking up at her, his hands clasped as though they were in prayer and began to beg.

"Oh please, great and glorious Sam, I'm too young to die."

"You should have thought of that before you bled on my car." Sam growled, menacingly, pushing him onto his back so that she was towering over him.

"You should have thought about all that could have gone wrong when you gave me the keys." Quinn argued.

He went peacefully enough to sleep beside his brother.

"Hey," Darrell broke the silence by looking around the room. "Where's Jake?"

Brandon and Josh shrugged. "Backseat."

"Oh," Darrell nodded knowingly. Jake had managed to fall back to sleep, which was a semi good thing. Jake, whether he was drunk or not, had a disagreeable personality. Actually, he was completely bad-tempered and insisted on arguing with everything you said and somehow being right. The bad part about Jake being asleep was that he had the keys to the best drugs and alcohol, and it's not a good party without them and you couldn't wake Jake up because then you wouldn't get them anyway.

Brandon, Josh, Cody and Darrell were currently arguing over the best way to wake him up. People were expected to start arriving within the next half hour, and they wanted to have everything ready.

"Send Sam." Darrell suggested.

"Let the people arriving wake him up, that way there's no blame." Josh blurted.

"No, no," Brandon disagreed. "We should poke him with a stick."

"Guys, why is he the one that has the key?" Cody asked.

Silence.

"Probably because Jake doesn't use it all himself, he actually sells some."

"While you guys sit here and argue about whose going to go wake up Jake I will go do it myself," Sam stormed out muttering to herself. All the boys caught of her speech was "stupid boys . . .not even worthy specimens of the male species . . . want it done right . . . do it yourself." I mean come _on_ their fully grown men, well . . .except for Cody but even then he doesn't act like he is only 16. And he sure as hell doesn't act like it.

"J-ake," Sam sung, leaning over through the back window, "Jakey poo," Still nothing and Sam was getting annoyed. He's the one that's snoring away peacefully, in a car parked in her driveway, after so rudely telling her that she couldn't be herself. Jake is the most arrogant son of a bitch I have ever met. And she was kind of sad, looking at her childhood friend, she saw the little boy who would wake up at the slightest sound. She had to accept that he wasn't the same kid she had left in Nevada all those years ago, and she wasn't the same little girl who had cried for her Daddy, weeks after being in San Fran. Sam took a deep breath and yelled, "JACOB FUCKING ELY, IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP THIS INSTANT I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU JOIN YOUR BROTHERS ON MY KITCHEN FLOOR!" Jake bolted upright so fast he didn't have enough time to stop himself before hitting his head on the roof. And with that Sam walked away rubbing her hands together at a job well done.

"Wow! You came back alive!" Cody whispered in utter shock as Sam walked . . . ok, ok, so more like strutted in the door in the most sexy way possible. She couldn't resist temptation of having Jake walk in right behind her having a boner. Especially if it was in front of her family

"Well, yeah. What did you guys think I was going to come back a walking corpse?" Sam said, laughing.

"So . . ." Josh started, "If you were successful, where the hell is Jake?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused. "He's right behind me."

"No, he's not." Brandon disagreed, Sam whipped her head around and he was right – no Jake. Sam, Darrell, Josh and Brandon all filed out onto the porch.

"What the fuck?" Sam exclaimed, "I swear to god that –"

"Fell back asleep." Darrell groaned. "I didn't think he had that bad of a hangover."

A muffled voice proved him wrong. "No, Jake did not fall back asleep, unfortunately. He's getting your drugs, you idiots." Jake snapped, talking about himself in the third person. Jake crawled out of the car dragging a giant red suitcase in one hand, and a bottle of vodka in the other.

"So Jake," Darrell said, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Did ya pick me up some shine?"

Jake nodded, "Not the freshest stuff, but still good."

"Shine is shine." Darrell said, good naturedly.

"Jake, Sam and I," Cody said, "are going out back to set up, the rest of you, go attempt to wake up Quinn and Bryan." The three of them went around the back of the house to where they would set up, there was already a pile of wood there.

Jake took a step toward the pile, and Cody quickly stopped him, "Jake you know we can't let you anywhere near fire. You remember what happened last time?"

"Everyone knows that Kit deserved it. Besides, his face doesn't look that bad . . . anymore." While the boys were arguing about Jake setting the fire, Sam lit the damn the thing.

"Jake!" Screamed a very feminine voice.

Sam turned her head to see a girl striding toward her Jake. Well, he wasn't _hers_ but they were still friends, and no one told her about this . . . thing. She was taller than Jake, who was 6'8, she was skinnier than the average twig, her hair, which curled to her butt, was bright pink and she was dressed from head to toe in leather. She was wearing high-heeled leather boots that came up to mid thigh, an ultra mini, mini, mini skirt and a leather tube top that started after it showed half of her breasts, and stopped before it could cover the other half. Her eye make-up was dark, and her lips were red.

"Jake," She called again, this time more seductively.

"God, hide me." Jake muttered.

Cody, who was quick on his feet, grabbed Sam and placed her next to Jake. "Until it goes away," he whispered to Sam and Jake, "You two are a couple."

"What?" Sam hissed, but Cody placed her hand in Jake's and stepped to the side.

"Fine," Sam whispered, even though she had no idea why she was suddenly Jake's girlfriend.

"Jake," the mutant said for the third time. She noticed Sam, and her eyes fled to Sam and Jake's intertwined hands. "Jake, honey, why are you holding some slut's hand?"

"Natalie," Jake started angrily.

"I'm his girlfriend, bitch, what the fuck are you?" Sam interrupted, looking into the blue eyed girls eyes.

"I am not a bitch, I'm his fiancé, and you're a slut." At this point in time, Sam sees Darrell coming out of the house, once he catches sight of Natalie, he runs back into the house and Sam heard the door lock.

"Fiancé?" Sam said, a bite in her voice, although she did give Jake a funny look out of the corner of her eye. "Right, so, I'm just wondering, did you forget to take your anti-psychotics this morning?"

"Of course not! My mom can't afford them anymore; I haven't taken any prescription drugs in six months." Natalie replied.

"Wow, okay. Back to the big issue, you are not dating Jake, I am. You are not going to marry Jake-"

Natalie interrupted Sam, "If you don't have a wedding date already set, you can't say that."

The trio –Sam, Jake and Cody- were silent. Sam pretending she was dating him was one thing, pretending they were getting married was something else entirely. "I wouldn't call it set." Sam said, coyly. "I want a summer wedding, but Jake, here, wants one closer to fall."

Jake, who seemed semi-shocked, just grinned and pulled Sam a little closer. Cody just gaped. Natalie's jaw dropped, "You're engaged?" She whispered, before pulling herself together and demanding, "Let me see the ring."

Sam, luckily, wore a silver band on the middle finger of her left hand. She shifted her left hand out of Jake's grasp, and very quickly slid the ring onto her ring finger. "Right here," Sam smiled, and showed it to Natalie.

"Fine, maybe you are really getting married." Natalie pouted for a second, and then her face brightened. Sam instantly became worried. "I can't wait to tell people!" She cried and skipped off toward the house.

"Oh shit." Said Jake.

**Last Disclaimer until other characters are introduced I do not own any of the characters they belong to Terry Farley except for Brandon who belongs to Brandon and Josh who belong to Josh while Natalie belongs to my close and personal friend and also co-writer and my beta. Double I 4 My Guyz. Please review on who you think I should put Sam with. There is also a poll on my profile, review and tell me what you think. ******


	4. Trouble In Paradise

**Natalie's POV**

SLUT! That's what the fucking black haired girl was. I didn't even know her name! And she was marrying _my_ Jake. I don't think so. Jake would never date something as disgusting as that. Jake liked classy people, nice people, gorgeous people who had more brains than tits. People like me! But Jake must only be dating that girl for her looks. I will admit, though, that the girl was something to look at. Large green eyes, long black hair, fading freckles, pale skin and lush lips. Her body was something to look too, something to admire, she had boobs bigger than my own, and I consider myself to be pretty big, she was thin, she looked like someone who worked out a lot and she didn't have a totally flat ass. She had on black skinny jeans, a black tee that said in bright, curly, silver letters 'Death Before Dishonor,' and black and silver converse.

I knocked on the front door, and someone let me in. In the kitchen, Darrell, Quinn, Bryan, Brandon and Josh were all seated around the table. "Who is that girl out there with the black hair?" I asked.

"Sam," Brandon said quickly.

"Well, she is marrying Jake." They all gasped as I pulled out my phone, time to put this on the net.

**General POV**

There was only one word to describe the kitchen. Chaotic. The boys seated around the table went nuts. "MARRIAGE? WHAT THE FUCK?" Bryan screamed.

"She hasn't been here for six fucking years!" Shouted Quinn.

"I haven't even gotten to fuck her yet," Darrell moaned.

"OUTSIDE!" Brandon and Josh trumpeted, leading the way to the fire pit.

At the fire pit, things weren't really going well. "MARRIED? Sam congrats." Cody sang, hugging his sister.

Sam elbowed him in the stomach; Cody let out a loud "OOF!" and released her. "I am not getting married, especially to him," She hissed, pointing a finger at Jake, who, surprisingly had not said much on the subject . . . Yet.

"Hey, hey, hey," He said, almost angrily. "I had nothing to do with it! You were the one that told her we were engaged."

"You smiled and pulled me closer! You did nothing to protest!" Sam snapped.

"I didn't think she would take you seriously! I didn't think she would TELL people." Jake replied, snapping back.

"Trouble in paradise?" Darrell called, Sam and Jake both stiffened and turned toward him. Cody, standing far, far, far, far, far away began to shake his head, hands, and motioned for Darrell to beware because with all the tension in the air he would be harmed. Josh was now fearing for Darrell's life as the couple -not that they were a couple, he quickly corrected in his mind, in case they were both mind readers- took a step toward him.

"Natalie told us about you two, and I have offer my congratulations, though Jake, I hope you don't mind that I will be fucking your wife often." Darrell said, with his sexy grin on.

Sam grabbed him by the neck, making him turn slightly blue. "I am not marrying Jake. I will never marry Jake. Is that clear?" Sam told him, her voice low, dangerous and full of unsaid threats. Darrell gulped, as best as someone who was being strangled can gulp, and nodded. "Glad we understand each other." She hissed, and tossed Darrell to the ground.

Darrell gazed up at her with wide eyes, "I always did like 'em feisty." He muttered. Sam scoffed.

"Yeah and you won't be getting this one so I would hold off on the sexual remarks," Sam smirked and turned to walk back to Cody, who was whispering with Jake on a matter Sam would soon find out. Sam turned her head to look back on Darrell "And my count is still higher than yours."

"Yeah, but you know that you want me," Darrell's mumbled reply came. Sam smirked knowing that she was one day going to settle down but not before she banged every cute guy in Alkali, making Darrell wait until last or maybe not at all.

**Brandon's POV**

Oh my fuck. This beauty is marrying Jake, Jake who is always sleeping off a hangover, Jake who is a complete ass. I cannot believe it, now I can't even fuck her, unless . . . No, I really don't want to die.

"Let's get this party started," Quinn yelled, from his perch on the window.

"I'm all for that idea," Some guy said, I don't remember his name. I think it's Chass or Scott or something like that, but I really _don't_ care. We all took our beer, well except for Sam, she didn't take anything. Weird, I would have thought she was a rum type of girl. Sam came and sat down beside me on a log near the fire, slowly pulling me out of my thoughts. We just sat there and watched the party or more importantly the drunken people. They were the most laugh worthy, and I needed some entertainment.

**Sam's POV **

The music blared, and Jake was already tipsy - again. "Wasn't he just sleeping off of a hangover?" I whispered to Brandon.

"When isn't he sleeping off a hangover?" Brandon replied, clinging to a bottle of Labatt Blue.

"When he has the energy to get high." I hissed back, taking his bottle and taking a sip.

"True, true. NOW GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING DRINK!" He yelled, lunging for the bottle.

"Play nice Brandon," I told him walking away with the bottle.

I was sipping the stolen bottle of beer in the barn shadows when Brandon appeared in front of me. I smirked, and waved the bottle in front of his face. He knocked the bottle out of my hands, and pushed me back against the barn wall."You've been naughty it is time for you to be punished," he said while nibbling on my ear.

I was lifted off the ground and wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed me.

"Not if I get to you first," I said as I bit down hard on his shoulder. Feeling incredibly horny, I pushed him back and fell to my knees. I reached for his zipper and pulled his pants down around his knees.

As I freed his 'little friend' who was actually quite large, from his jean clad prison, I took him in my mouth and slowly started to bob my head. Brandon started to thrust his hips in to my mouth. As I reached forward and cup his balls he started to talk. "You dirty girl you like it when I fuck your mouth don't you,"

My head still bobbing but this time my teeth lightly grazing him Brandon moaned as he wrapped his long slender fingers into my hair. "fuck you sure know what to do with that tounge of yours don't you?" I started to move faster as I hummed around him, his hands tightened in my hair as he reached his release and screamed my name in ecstasy.

Brandon grabbed me and pulled me up into a very passionate kiss, "It's your turn now, Sammy," Brandon mumbled into my neck as he slowly started to pull my shirt above my head. He then worked his way to my jeans as he slowly started to unbutton them.

I couldn't wait anymore; I shoved his hands aside and hurriedly shredded my jeans, as I then moved onto the offending piece of clothing which was his shirt. As soon as I removed it, I reached behind my back and released my breasts from their cage and let them fall into the awaiting hands of Brandon.

He took my left breast in his mouth and my right in his hand he carefully started a slow and the most pleasurable torture. I began to moan it felt so fucking good, the things he was doing.

Brandon's mouth went down to the top of my lacy red panties as he slowly pulled them down with his teeth. Which was sexy as hell and it made me even wetter. I was fully exposed now, and I couldn't wait.

Brandon was now kneeling down in front of me; he lowered his head to my dripping sex and slowly started to lick, my hips bucked so his nose was now at my dripping core. Brandon started to lick between my lips.

"Brandon," I moaned out, not trying to keep quite either.

"Sam, you taste so fucking good," he replied, while his face was still at my core.

"Ugh . . . fuck I'm going to cum," I moaned out. "Brandon," I screamed, heat rushing through me.

"I'm not done yet," Brandon muttered, as he quickly pushed his index finger inside of me and slowly started pumping.

"Ugh, that feels so good. Don't stop." I groaned out as he added his middle finger. I couldn't take this any longer I wanted him inside of me before I came again.

"Brandon, I need you now," I panted, getting close to my release.

"You need to tell me what you want me to do," Brandon commanded.

"I want you to get the fuck up and pound that rock hard cock into me!" I demanded. Brandon wasted no time in following out my orders. He stood up and thrust himself inside me. Each time he went deeper and deeper until finally he buried himself inside of me.

"Fuck me harder," I growled out between clenched teeth, as he happily obliged. His thrusts brought each of us closer to our release.

"Sam," he panted, as he pulled his now floppy member out of me.

"That, that was amazing," I stuttered.

**Aaron's POV **

I wonder where that new girl is; I want to ask her on a date. I know she will say yes. I am extremely hot for my size, even though I'm only 3'8 and a little chub doesn't mean anything! My brown eyes are the type of eyes that you could get lost in, so I've been told, and my hair is a bronze color that can't be tamed.

I walked behind the barn to see if she was there, and I came face to face, well more like face to chest with the new girl's breasts. But to my regret she put her top back on and it was only then that I noticed Brandon was there as well shirtless, with his rock hard abs in the open. I really did have competition if she just shagged Brandon, he's tall hot and has rock hard abs, and if he wasn't straight I would do him. _But I don't want my secret out that I'm bi. _

"You're bi!?" Brandon screeched, as he pulled the new girl in front of him but quickly moved her away as he quickly realized that she had no pants on.

Did I say that out loud? Oops. "Of course not. _You _are bi." I argued. The girl looked at Brandon, her mouth hanging open, grabbed the rest of her clothes and ran.

Brandon glared at me, punched my perfect face, and ran after her. "SAM!" He yelled. At least now I know her name. Sam . . . It sounded heaven sent, just like her. She was my dark angel. And she would be mine. Muhahahahaha!

**Brandon's POV**

Oh shit, once I sorted out this thing out with Sam I was going to murder the little midget. I caught up to Sam –once again clothed, I mourned- and she tried to get away from me again. I grabbed her hand and she flinched like she had been burned.

"Sam, I'm not bi. The stupid midget is." Sam stopped squirming. "You have to believe me, I wouldn't fuck you without telling you that I also fucked men."

"Okay." Sam said, hesitantly, but she still believed me! My heart jumped in my chest. "Who was the munchkin anyway?"

"Oh, that Natalie's brother, Aaron Queerly." I explained, and then stopped. "Did you just call him a munchkin?" She kind of flushed and nodded. "That's the coolest thing I've ever heard him called, and believe me, Queerly is never called anything cool, because he's not. At _all_, but as weird as he is, no one can top his younger sisters."

"That would be Jake's stalker, right?" I asked.

"No, Natalie is Aaron's oldest sister. No, he has two younger sisters, twins actually, Delaney and Corrissa Queerly."

"Great. No more hidden family members I should know about?" Sam asked, laughing.

"Their mom, Sarah, used to have a tumor and she is still obsessed about it. Their Dad, Liam, is kind of slow. Sarah has an adopted sister, Sharlaine. She's homeless at the moment, though. She's the senile black woman that grabs your ankle and rants about rocky road ice cream."

Sam snickered. "Rocky road ice-cream?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

"Why not? You have got to be kidding me," she sighed, exasperated like she was tired of arguing with me. "Rocky road is one of the worst types of ice cream you can have!"

"Oh and what's your favorite?" I asked, interested in what she had to say.

"New York cheese cake, of course" she said, an angelic grin on her face.

I shot her a confused look. "Never heard of it."

Sam's mouth dropped open and her eyes bulged. "You've never _heard_ of it? It's like the best ice-cream in the _entire _world."

"It obviously can't be that good if I've never heard of it." I retorted.

Sam grew angry and she opened her mouth to protest but Darrel beat her to it. "Brandon. Stop hanging around with Jake's fiancé. You know jealous he gets." Darrel chastised.

"Oh shut up. You can't preach to me, you would bang her if you could." I snapped.

Darrel squeaked. "_You _banged her?" Darrel squeaked again.

"Darrel, Brandon and I did nothing inappropriate. I stole his beer and he tried to get it back."

"Oh." Darrel nodded, as though he could fully accept this. "Delaney and Corrissa have arrived. I think I saw the midget somewhere." Darrel slurred before bumbling off.

"Delaney and Corrissa, those are Munchkin's twin sisters right?" Sam asked Brandon.

"Yup. Now, Sam, if you will excuse me, I need alcohol." Brandon rubbed his head and started off in a random direction.

Sam smirked and headed toward the fire. Cody was telling something in great detail to Josh, who was nodding along and sipping Screech. Bryan and Quinn were squabbling over what looked like cocaine. Brandon had managed to find more Labatt Blue and he was pointing at some pills Darrel was attempting to keep away from him. Sam looked for Jake, the only one she couldn't pick out. Oh, wait, there he was. Jake was lying on one of the log benches that surrounded the fire. Sam would have said he'd passed out from vodka if he didn't take a drink out of the bottle he clutched every few seconds. Sam made her way over to Jake, stealing Quinn's Molson Canadian on her way by. Quinn didn't even notice, he was too busy arguing.

"Hello lover," Sam said as she sat down next to Jake. He threw a small pink pill at her. "What was that for?

"If you're high you won't be bothering me. Now go get high."

"But bothering you is _fun_!" Sam whined.

"Not for me. Now go away." He drank some of the vodka as Sam took the opportunity to drink some of the Canadian.

"But it's fun for me! And as my fiancé it's your responsibility to keep me happy." Sam pouted.

Jake threw another pill at her. "We are not getting married. We never will get married."

"Never say never." Sam quoted.

Jake pulled himself up into a sitting position in order to look at her. "You _want_ to get married?" He sounded horrified.

"NO!" Sam screeched.

"Then do you consider it a possibility?" He still sounded scared.

"No, I just meant that anything can happen," Sam gave him a once over. "No matter how unlikely it is."

Jake took a swig from his bottle and laid back down. "Good." He muttered.

"Are you calling me repulsive?" Sam was offended.

"You're little." Jake said as if that was the only explanation he needed.

"I am not a child anymore Jake!" Sam yelled. Jake grunted. Sam groaned. She hated it when he got like this. He probably had used up his word quota and wouldn't speak again until after midnight. She checked her watch. It was 1:02 A.M. Odds were Jake wouldn't speak again until the next morning.

"Jake, I'm not the same person who fucking left River Bend six years ago! I've changed!" Sam yelled.

Jake stood up, towering over her. This was the first time she had ever seen him this angry. "And you think I'm the same kid? You think I'm the person you left six years ago! Sam, you have to realize that life here went on without you. I'm not your best friend anymore; you're not my Brat either."

"YOU'RE MY FUCKING FIANCE!"

"NO, I'M NOT AND I PITY THE FUCKER WHO DOES GET YOU!" Jake yelled, the first time she had ever heard quiet little Jake do so.

**Sam's POV**

It seemed like everything around us stopped, just so that everyone could stare at me and Jake. It was a stare down, my emeralds meeting his mustang eyes. I knew that he wasn't the same guy, but those eyes would never change, and I was just as mesmerized by them now as I was in childhood. Still a deep unnamed brown, almost black, they held my gaze. They weren't as innocent looking as they had been years ago, though. They spoke of hurt, anger and things I hadn't ever come close to seeing, and I had seen some pretty bad things on the streets of San Fran.

All of this thinking happened in the space of thirty seconds. Then I blinked, and I turned away from him. I left the party, and went back inside the house, I knew that I would rejoin the party later, but now I crept into the house, and into my old bedroom. It was dusty, like no one had been in here since I left when I was twelve. I stepped inside and closed the door, I leaned against aforementioned door and slid to the ground. A puff of dust flew up from under my ass. I curled my knees up to my chest, and took a deep breath.

I tried to calm my racing heart; it was flying away from me. I had no idea why, though. Was it because I was afraid of Jake? No, no way. Even though I know that he could do some serious damage if he wanted, he wouldn't hurt me. I hope. Was it because I had just broken up my fake engagement to Jake, and that even if it wasn't real it still hurt to be dumped? No, that wasn't it, but getting dumped by an Ely did not feel good.

**Disclaimer- This is my last one cuz i fucking hate these things. All the original characters belong to T.F and everyone else belongs to either me or DI4MGZ**


End file.
